The Secret of a Warrior
by The.Mythical.Fangirl
Summary: CrowThorn is a muscular black tom of thunderclan, that is until he has a dream that will change the clans forever.
1. The Dream

**The Secret of a Warrior**

 _"Greetings ScarletStar."_

 _"GreyStar." said the flame colored tabby; dipping his head in respect for the StarClan warrior._

 _"I have a warning for you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"A warrior with the pelt of night will seek for what's right; although the thunder doesn't have sight."_

A black warrior padded silently through the forest, perking his ears and listening for even the slightest sound of prey. For a few moments the forest was unusually calm, until a sad rabbit yelped in pain. Following the sound, a distinctive scent filled his nostrils; _Fox_. He ran through the forest back to the ThunderClan camp and straight to the leader's den. When he arrived, ScarletStar was grooming his thick fur."CrowThorn?" he asked, surprised by the unannounced visitor.

Still out of breath and panting hard, "I saw a fox on ThunderClan territory." He proclaimed. ScarletStar's eyes flashed. "Where?"

"Down by snake rocks."

"I'll send a patrol, and CrowThorn? Go get cleaned up, you look like you have the entire forest in your pelt." The leader remarked as the warrior started to make his way out of the den.

CrowThorn glanced down at his fur, and realization dawned on him that his pursuit to camp didn't leaved him unscathed; his pelt was cloaked in dirt and twigs. Nodding, he walked out of the den.

While CrowThorn was cleaning his pelt, ScarletStar was picking cats to go on patrol; MothFall, BarkTail, and FoxStripe.

 _After the patrol left,CrowThorn went to the medicine cat den to see if there was anything GoldenFeather needed done._

When he entered through the mass of intertwined brambles, he was hit with the strong scent of many herbs. Then he turned to see GoldenFeather with a mouth full of marigold.

"Is there anything I can do?" CrowThorn asked.

The multi-colored she cat dropped the leaves at the back of the den. "Yes. Can you take some fresh kill to AppleMist?"

"Sure." He said, but thought; _it's not like I have anything better to do._

CrowThorn looked over the pile of prey he saw a plump vole. He grabbed it and carried it to the nursery, when he entered he was a little shocked when he saw; AppleMist. _Wow, the kits must be coming any day now._

"Hello CrowThorn." The queen said. "I know- I'm huge."

CrowThorn laughed. "Hello yourself."

"It truly is a miracle!"

"Huh, what is?" The confused tom cat asked.

"I said: 'it's a miracle that you finally laughed.'"

CrowThorn smiled slyly. "

"Is that vole?" the queen sniffed the air.

"Yeah, still your favorite right?"

"Yes." She said; hungrily eyeing the vole at CrowThorn's paws.

CrowThorn dropped it at her paws. "Here."

"Thanks, I'm starving."

"You're welcome."

"Great StarClan manners!"

"Am I that bad?"

"Well..."

"Sorry can't talk." AppleMist laughed, watching as the black tom stumbled out of the nursery.

Later that night CrowThorn awoke from his sleep and quietly padded out of the warrior den. As he was walking towards the camp entrance he heard two voices; MoonStorm and FoxStripe.

"FoxStripe, we need to talk"

"Okay..."

"I'm expecting kits!" FoxStripe was speechless

"Mine?!" He said excitedly

"Of course they're yours!"

"I'm am going to be a father" he exclaimed, swishing his tail happily.

While fox stripe was prancing around, MoonStorm looked around the camp and saw CrowThorn.

CrowThorn saw the worry in her eye and flicked his tail over his mouth to reassure her that he wouldn't tell her secret. The worry faded from her icy blue eyes.

 _After that he decided not to go on a night walk and just go back to the warriors den._

When he settled down, he fell into a deep sleep, he started dreaming. _He dreamt of a beautiful she cat; with deep green eyes and long silky fur. He was in an unfamiliar clearing and a silver cat looking into a stream murmuring to itself. When CrowThorn walked up to the cat , before he was half way there the cat turned to him and said "You have a destiny" and then the silver cat disappeared, but not before picking up a rose and dropping it at the black toms paws and walked off._

He was in a deep slumber until he felt someone poking him, "Hey CrowThorn wake up we're going on border patrol."

"Wait- StormShine is that you?" The tom asked blinking his eyes adjusting to the light.

"No I'm a badger." remarked StormShine sarcastically.

That was **definitely** StormShine.

While on border patrol, CrowThorn tuned out everything and thought about his dream. He still couldn't get that she cat out of his mind. The questions that were buzzing in his mind were these:

 _What did the rose mean?_

 _Who was the silver cat?_

 _What did the silver cat mean?_

A few minutes later StoneWing came up to CrowThorn. "You're quiet." He remarked.

Realizing that someone was talking to him he looked up. _"Oh. Hi StoneWing."_

"What's on your mind?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"I see." The grey tom murmured, walking off.

CrowThorn woke up at the sound of a clan meeting being called. When he got under the high rock he noticed that CopperFang and NightFrost weren't there and he heard someone come up to him, BarkTail.

"Did you hear what happened?" Asked the brown tom.

CrowThorn shook his head.

"Then pay very close attention" He advised and waited until the whispers from many cats finally died down to speak. "As some of you already know, RiverClan was found hunting on sunning rocks, and two of our warriors who were on border patrol spotted them had to fight them and are now injured."

CrowThorn guessed the two warriors were CopperFang and NightFrost.

"I will speak about this at the gathering"

CrowThorn watched as ScarletStar picked the cats to go to the gathering. No one was surprised he picked ScarletStar, StoneWing, CrowThorn, WolfPaw, GoldenFeather.

When scarlet star **finally** rounded up the cats to go, almost every cat in the camp was asleep. As they made their way to four trees all was silent and no one spoke a word for they knew there might be a war between two clans in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **I know it's a pretty boring chapter, hopefully the second one will be better.**_


	2. FoxStripe!

As they made their way to the gathering all was silent, no one spoke a word for they knew that in a matter of minutes there could be a battle between two clans. A tree length away from the four giant trees, StoneWing the deputy sniffed the air.

"RiverClan!" Shouted the grey tom.

The ThunderClan cats tensed for battle , as they saw the RiverClan cats come out of the forest CrowThorn recognized a couple of them, SunStream the deputy of RiverClan,CloudClaw a solid white tom,and lastly SwanGaze a beautiful blue she cat.

 _Where is MeadowStar?_

He saw two cats that looked like apprentices, a calico she cat, and a grey tom,and two other warriors, a light brown tom and an orange she cat. As SunStream unsheathed her claws , CrowThorn knew what this was.

"Its an attack patrol !" He howled diving towards the ginger she cat with unsheathed claws.

The she cat was surprisingly strong,she gained the upper hand on the black tom quickly, little did she know it was a trick. When the she cat thought she had won the fight and loosened her grip on the tom, he kicked her up with his back legs , knocking the she cat off balance, exposing her soft belly fur and batted at it with unsheathed surrendered. CrowThorn looked around the forest and saw WolfPaw loosing to the flame colored warrior, he ran over and tackled her off the apprentice, scratching her back until she ran off. WolfPaw gave CrowThorn a thankful nod before running back into the battle. CrowThorn looked around the blood stained woods - a cat rammed him. Dazed CrowThorn sat there, then when he realized what had happened he got back on his paws and ran towards the white warrior. CloudClaw was ready and dodged the black warriors attack and slid under his legs making them fall out from under the tom, then getting on CrowThorn's back clawing at it with his hind legs while gripping his scruff with his came rushing over knocking CloudClaw off onto his belly clawing it until the white warrior ran off.

"Thanks I could have sworn id be crow food."

"Don't mention it." Said the leader rushing back into the battle along with CrowThorn.

After what seemed like moons all the RiverClan cats had surrendered and left.

Blood and scraps of fur were everywhere.

"StoneWing , CrowThorn, and WolfPaw take FoxStripe back to camp and straight to GoldenFeather" said ScarletStar, checking around him to see if there were more critically injured cats.

'' BarkTail and I will take back the others.''

The three cats nodded picking up the russet furred tom and carrying him back to camp.

When they got there GoldenFeather who had ran off to go get herbs, was in her den with many bundles of herbs and cob web. all the cats looked out out of there dens to see, three cats carrying a bleeding fox stripe ,MoonStorm ran out of the warriors den fighting anyone who tried to hold her back.

"FoxStripe!" She yelled

"MoonStorm. " He whispered.

"Yes." She whispered crying.

" I love you." He said fading in and out of consciousness.

"FoxStripe don't leave me and our kits."

Cats were shocked. Murmurs spread through the clan at that moment faster than when they heard that two loners fought off wolfs. They knew the two cats were close but they would have never guessed that they were mates,let alone having kits.

''Thanks just lay him here." Said the medicine cat.

The three cats layed him down as directed.

"MoonStorm can you go until I get him stable?" Asked GoldenFeather.

"I'm not leaving him."

AppleMist , FoxStripes sister came up to MoonStorm and Whispered in her ear. Then taking one last glance and touching her nose to his cheek she left with the queen.

CrowThorn followed them into the nursery.

"CrowThorn come back when i'm finished with the others okay?"

"I will GoldenFeather"

When he entered the nursery he saw MoonStorm and AppleMist crying. He went and sat by them not knowing what to say.

"I remember when me , AppleMist, and FoxStripe were was our first gathering and FoxStipe tripped over a root and fell straight into ScarletStar. Do you remember that AppleMist?" Asked CrowThorn remembering his apprentice days.

AppleMist laughed.

"Who could forget , we just stood there and laughed our fur off and when we were heading back from the gathering he tripped over the same root falling into us."

By then the two she cats and CrowThorn were all laughing.

"CrowThorn? GoldenFeather wants to see you" said MothFall.

"I'll be there in a minute."

MothFall nodded padding out of the nursery.

"Well I have to go."

"Have fun with the herbs." AppleMist joked

"I will." Stated CrowThorn.

"Hey CrowThorn,"

"Yeah."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"See how FoxStripe is doing for me okay."

"No problem."

When he got to the medicine den GoldenFeather was sitting in the medicine den, GoldenFeather hovering over Foxstripe.

"Is he gonna make it?"

"I honestly don't know CrowThorn."

"MoonStorm told me to check on him."

"He's in the paws of StarClan now."

* * *

On his way back to the nursery, CrowThorn was thinking of how he would tell MoonStorm the news.

As he entered the nursery once more he saw two happy cats , how was he going to tell them that FoxStripe might not make it?

CrowThorn went over and whispered in AppleMist's ear that "GoldenFeather wanted to see her".She nodded and walked out of the den. Moonstorm stared at him expectantly with her beautiful blue eyes.

"CrowThorn what is it?"

"MoonStorm I don't know how I can say this but,"

"Hes dead isn't he."

" He... we...its up to StarClan now."

The she cats tail drooped at the sound of this and his ran his tail across her cheek.

"Look FoxStripe is one of the strongest cats I know, and if anyone would survive this it would be him."

"Thank you CrowThorn. You and FoxStripe were the first people who talked to me when I joined the clan, you made me feel like I was welcome, like I was loved for once in my life."

"And you picked him." He said under his breath.

"Wait what did you say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 ** _Author's_** _ **Note.**_

 _ **Please review your thoughts on this chapter.**_

 ** _Bye for now- Ivylightfoster1404._**


	3. Meet Fuzz

CrowThorn stepped into the medicine den with a mouse in his jaws.

"MoonStorm?" He asked adjusting to the dim lighting.

"Yes?" Said the amber eyed queen choking back tears.

He padded towards her and set the mouse down gently at her paws. She looked up at him with pain filled eyes.

"You have to eat something."

Looking down at the sleeping FoxStripe, she whispered

"How could I?"

Walking out of the den he saw GoldenFeather crossing the clearing.

"GoldenFeather!" He called out.

The she cat turned to see the warrior.

"CrowThorn? What is it?"

"Can you go check on MoonStorm? She isn't eating again."

Nodding her head the medicine cat padded towards the den.

Just then NightFrost, CrowThorns sister came into camp carrying a vole, a blackbird and two mice. He hadn't talked to her in a while; not since their parents looked across the clearing to him longingly as if to say "I miss you".

* * *

Below the speaking stone In the RiverClan camp cats were howling.

"It's ours!"

"Let's invade!"

"They killed WillowHeart!"

The voices died out as the usually calm and gentle leader came up with a cats were shocked by the plan others loved it.

From the top of a willow tree, gazing down at the clan cats a white tom was taken aback by their plan to invade another clan, he knew that the clan cats could be violent but this left him in awe.

The tom had a loner friend who said that the clans were made into four groups, ThunderClan , RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. He hadn't heard much about these cats but he knew that the river clan cats were on the other side of the river, Windclan was on the moor and ThunderClan the clan that (what he was assuming the RiverClan cats wanted to invade were )lived in the forest and finally Shadowclan who lives on the marshes. He jumped off of the branch and ran into the forest.

As CrowThorn was emerging the warriors den from a long overdue nap Copper fang called to him from below high rock.

"CrowThorn I'm going on border patrol, wanna join me, NightFrost, and StormShine?"

"Sure."

When emerging from the brambles he bumped into NightFrost

"Sorry." she said to her littermate.

"No, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, when Snowflower and Blacktail were killed."

She stared at him with blue eyes.

"Please forgive me."

"You are." She said giving him a playful lick on the ear before heading to the front of the patrol.

A few minutes later Copperfang signaled with his tail for the cats to stop.

"What is it?" asked StormShine.

"Do u hear that?" Copperfang replied.

Just then a white tom bounded out of the bushes, cats bristled their fur.

"Who are you?" Inquired CrowThorn unsheathing his claws ready for a fight.

"I'm Fuzz, are you the Thunderclan cats?"

How does he know about us? Wondered the black tom. After a long moment of silence CopperFang spoke.

"Yes,why do you ask?"

"I heard some cats planning to invade your camp."

"How do u know this?"

"What that doesn't matter what matters is you're in trouble, they said they are coming tonight."

"Can u come back to our camp fuzz, I think our leader would like to talk to you."

"What? Oh yea sure."

On the way back to camp the cats had all kinds of questions for the cat called fuzz.

"Where did u come from?"

"My house folk don't live far from here I like to walk around"

"So you're a kitty pet"

"At what?"

"Never mind"

"How do you know about the clans?"

"I used to know this cat, who was a do you call it oh yeah a loner. She told me about the clan territories."

"Oh"

When they arrived back it camp most of the cats were in there dens but the few that remained stayed at the stranger with wide questioning eyes. Cats went to get others and pretty soon word spread to Scarletstar and the clearing was full of voices.

"CopperFang who is this?" asked the leader looking the white tom up and down.

"His name is Fuzz, he lives in twoleg place with his house folk"

" I see ,why he is here"

"Tell them Fuzz."

"I over heard some cats talking about invading your camp."

"what?" said the flame colored tabby shocked, just as surprised the cats in the clearing voices grew louder and more frantic.

"Explain it from the begging"

"Okay. I was sitting on tree branch overlooking the camp by the river what do u call it? Umm..."

"Riverclan." CrowThorn added.

"Yeah them when I saw them gather in the center of the camp and that's when they started yelling about invading and then this ginger she cat,"

"Meadow Star." said Scarlet Star

"She was plotting coming in here and steeling a cat until you gave her some rocks I don't know then I ran into the forest."

"And that's when he found us." Storm Shine replied cutting off the white toms words.

"Yes that's when I ran into them and they brought me back here to talk to you."

"I see," he said turning to face the crowd that gathered below the high rock.

"Is everyone here?"

The nodding of cats heads answered his question.

"Okay, if what he is saying is true we need to get ready by sun fall, I want the queens, warriors, and other cats to separate into groups"

As they did this the cats that were by fuzz jumped down from the rock and went into three groups.

"Okay now, queens I want you to each practice fighting with a warrior, Moon Storm you practice with Bark Tail and Apple Mist you practice with night frost." nodding to the leader the cats got into their pairs and went off to practice. "now for the warriors I want Copper Fang ,Storm Shine and Wolf Spots to go and practice fighting moves, CrowThorn StoneWing you guard the camp, an lastly moth fall practice with GoldenFeather " looking to Fuzz he said "can you fight?"

"I can try."

"Show me what you got AcornHeart come and practice with fuzz please."

While he was watching the cats in the clearing he remembered something.

"Oh and no one leaves camp."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Please review.**

 **Btw, Fuzz is a tom from twelog place and is the brother of a major character in future chapters.**

 **This takes place like 3 days after last chapter.**


End file.
